Caramelo
by RousenPark97
Summary: A todos chicos les gustan los caramelos, pero este chico, descubrio algo mas dulce que eso:3 dedicado a Seyary-Chan y Cielo-Chan:33


Hola a todos n_n como están, espero que bien n_n nuevamente estoy aquí para traerles una nueva historia, se que ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que subi una historia, espero que disfruten esta es un Hitsukarin *-* y etto, es una obra totalmente improvisada, pensé en un titulo apropiado, y las ideas siguieron fluyendo continuamente ojala que les guste n_n

**Caramelo.**

El día se encontraba por así decir, _perfecto_, había un sol brillante, pero aun así el clima era fresco, el aire soplaba acompasado y la gente se encontraba haciendo sus deberes tranquilamente… en la sociedad de las almas todo estaba completamente calmado, la paz y el silencio reinaban en todos lados, habían algunos shinigamis entrenando con sus respectivos escuadrones, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Pero en la oficina de cierto capitán de cabello blanco y personalidad de hielo, era todo lo contrario.

En la habitación del decimo escuadrón reinaba el caos. Habían pilas de papeles regados por toda la sala, algunos en la mesa de la pequeña pero acogedora sala, sobre el escritorio y alguno que otro escondido bajo el sofá o la alfombra, libros y revistas de moda regados en la silla y botellas de sake completamente vacías.

_Sin duda alguna, esta había sido obra de Matsumoto._

El joven al entrar a esa habitación, por no decir basurero, dejo escapar un cansado y resignado suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con esa mujer, se iba por la noche después de terminar los deberes del día como capitán, llega por la mañana y están los "recuerdos" de las pequeñas fiestas de su alocada y holgazana teniente, una notable y palpitante vena adorno su sien y un leve tic en la ceja apareció, con esto que había pasado, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que la mujer de figura escultural no aparecería en un buen par de días… aunque no es como que ella ayudara mucho en su presencia.

-_Maldita teniente borracha que me toco_… -susurro descargando su ira en la bolsa de basura de tamaño considerable que tenía en las manos… estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se molesto en revisar su parte del papeleo que era obligatorio llenar como su deber de segunda al mando. No a ella le gusta más beber sake y parrandear con amigos.

El peli blanco dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y decidió que sería mejor que el comenzara lo más rápido con su deber, después de todo, sabía que batallar contra matsumoto era un caso perdido. Ya que, además de que ella iba a negar rotundamente que es la culpable del cochinero de antes, como de que aunque lo admitiera, pudiera enojarse con ella.

Cuando la habitación estuvo impecable el ahora joven y maduro capitán del decimo escuadrón continuo con su aburrido trabajo llenando miles de papeles e información sin ningún sentido, que para colmo de todo, sabía que nadie iba a leer…

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a ojear esos informes que tanto lo estresaban, tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir, estaba seguro de que sería un día pesado igual que muchos anteriormente, y ni la mas mínima idea de donde pueda estar su sub-capitana, aunque siendo franco, si se imaginaba, pero quería ahorrarse la pena de buscarla, y pagar algún plato roto que no era de su incumbencia.

Pasaron los minutos, quizás hasta las horas y el aun seguirá preguntándose ¿Por qué estaba en esa molesta habitación en vez de disfrutar afuera como matsumoto? Simple. Porque era su deber. El era un hombre responsable, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones antes que nada, no importa cuánto extrañe salir, comer golosinas, y ver a su novia… besarla… abrazarla… acariciarla_… ¡mierda toshiro! ¡contrólate"_

Se reprimió a si mismo cuando cayó en cuenta de a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, abrió su cajón derecho del escritorio y comenzó a sacar cosas de ahí, reviso hasta lo profundo y saco una pequeña caja pero bien decorada, sonrió al verla y la puso frente a si en el gran escritorio que tenia, abrió la caja como si fuera el regalo de navidad de un pequeño de cuatro años… y su expresión fue la de un niño de esa edad, a la cual espera algo estupendo y le regalan un par de calcetines… no había nada ahí dentro.

_-¿En que tanto piensas? –_se escucho de la nada, cuando había perdido uno de sus sentidos, pudo agudizar su oído perfectamente, una juguetona y aniñada voz femenina, que a la vez era dura y autoritaria. La cual reconoció perfectamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y salvado de aquel sentimiento de soledad y aburrimiento total que había sentido desde que se despertó. Llevo sus manos hasta arriba de su rostro para tomar por encima las manos de la joven, que le había tapado los ojos.

-_Nada importante, pensaba castigar a la persona que tomo algo muy importante de mi caja…-_menciono toshiro juguetonamente, sabiendo ya quien era la persona que había invadido su privacidad sin importarle las consecuencias. Eso estaba muy mal.

-_Ah bueno… si seguro que rangiku-san estará en serios problemas- _ dijo quitando sus manos de los ojos del peli blanco para bajar a sus hombros y empezar a masajearlos, mientras que al mismo tiempo daba pequeños besos en su cuello, el chico se tenso al principio por el placentero contacto, y luego fue relajándose con las pequeñas descargas que le provocaba este gesto de su parte.

-_Si como no, no creas que por hacer esto, dejare de pensar que fuiste tú…-_dijo soltando su pluma y cerrando los ojos, su mente comenzó a analizar y obviamente, matsumoto estaría en algún piso del bar mas escondido donde seguramente el no podría encontrarla. Además ella no suele revisarle, al menos no ese tipo de cosas.

-¿…_Hacer que?-_ dijo ella sensualmente susurrándole en el oído del chico de ojos azul verde, y besando y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, que era fácil para ella, ya que se encontraba de espaldas. Si continuaba el no podría detenerse, lo estaba provocando. Ella amaba hacer eso, provocarlo, hacerlo sufrir, y que siempre implorara por mas, lo notaba porque escuchaba que se reía muy bajito, pero no le daría el placer, lucharía con el poco autocontrol que le queda…

-…_Hace cuanto que llegaste?_ –intento cambiar la conversación con una pregunta, que al parecer funciono porque ella abandono su labor y se puso enfrente de él, sentándose en el grande escritorio de manera despreocupada, moviendo los pies que no tocaban el suelo como niña pequeña en un columpio.

-_bah, hace un rato…-_ dijo ella sonriendo y aun moviendo las piernas que yacían colgadas del escritorio del capitán, este se levanto de la silla y la acorralo contra el.

-_me alegra que estés aquí – _le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, la morena chica le correspondió de una manera ansiosa y pasional, que el encantado siguió, la tomo de la cintura y esta se aferro del cuello. Uniéndose aun mas, hacían ya varias semanas que no se veían por razones obvias de ser de mundos diferentes, pero eso a ellos no les importo nunca, el chico, que al probar los labios de su novia nuevamente sintió una repentina necesidad de devorárselos por completo, mordió suave y posesivamente el labio inferior de la morena, causando que esta arrancara un leve gemido por tal acción. Estuvieron un tiempo asi, lo disfrutaban, lo disfrutaban mucho, porque eran escazas las ocasiones donde ellos se encontraban a solas, ya que su lindo y adorable cuñadito lo tenía en la mira siempre se lo encontraba. Aquí podían tener toda la privacidad que quisieran y eso le gustaba.

Cuando sus pulmones prácticamente lloraron por un poco de oxigeno se vieron obligados a separarse para arrebatar todo el aire que pudieran, continuaron en la misma posición que antes, Karin en el escritorio sentada con toshiro aprisionándola por la cintura, Karin lo abrazo y sumergió su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello, donde comenzó a besarlo, eso le encantaba. Toda la tensión y cansancio que tenia ah haber llenado todo ese inútil papeleo se esfumo y fue cambiado por placer y una gran paz que solo ella podía hacerlo sentir.

-_de acuerdo_- dijo cuando su respiración volvió a ser la misma, o por lo menos pudiendo hablar sin entrecortados, por las atenciones que Karin aun brindaba a su cuerpo. –_ahora dame mi dulce_- le dijo reprochándole casi como un niño pequeño, nuevamente.

La morena al recibir esta respuesta mordió levemente el cuello del joven, que esperaba que con esa "pequeña" sesión de besos se olvidara de eso. Pero parece que al _geniecito_ nada se le escapa.

-_oh vamos toshiro_! –exclamo la morena –_Creí que ya se te había olvidado_ –le dijo haciendo un puchero, el chico tomo una de las manos de la chica donde tenia echa puño y lo abrió, a tal fuerza ella no pudo poner resistencia por lo que solo dejo que lo hiciera…

-_olvídalo, sabes que este es el ultimo chocolate que me queda, no pienso dejarte nada_- le dijo con malicia el peli blanco, la chica solo frunció levemente el ceño, se sintió levemente indignada, ella había sido la que le regalo la caja de chocolates en san Valentín, como no quería darle un mísero pedacito de aquel caramelo.

-_Toshiro, por favor _~ -volvió a decir en un tono de puchero, haciendo que el peli blanco ablandara su gestos, pero que ni así cediera su idea de devorarse el sabroso dulce que estaba en sus manos.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el chico ya había comenzado a comerse el pequeño dulce a su boca, la miro victorioso mientras que saboreaba a la peli negra que lo veía molesta y triste por no haberle dejado ni un mísero pedacito.

-_si tanto lo quieres quítamelo_- le dijo, ya algo tarde, porque había comenzado a comerse la otra mitad de aquel caramelo echo de cacao. Aunque la pelinegra encontró una manera mas divertida de quitarle el pequeño dulce de sus garras, se lanzo sorpresivamente sobre el.

La morena ataco fervientemente sus labios que tenían algunos restos de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios, y aunque ella misma los preparo para toshiro en el día de san Valentín le supieron mejor cuando lo probo de sus labios, el chico se dejo vencer ante la caricia de la morena y comenzó a corresponderle abriendo su boca para compartirle el delicioso sabor que estaba saboreando de manera tan egoísta.

Entusiasmados por el increíble sabor que se obtenía al combinar el chocolate con los labios de cada quien se adentraron aun mas en la cavidad bucal del otro, explorando lugares nuevos cada vez que se besaban y acabando con todo rastro del dulce color café que tantas molestias les causo, cesaron un poco los besos para poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire, no supieron ni cómo ni cuándo, pero ambos terminaron en el gran sillón de la oficina del capitán, pegados, agitados y hambrientos, por lo que decidieron saborear una vez más la boca del otro, que aunque, ya sin rastro alguno del chocolate, seguían teniendo esa escancia dulce que habían sentido antes…

karin quedo recostada en el gran sillón con la mitad de toshiro sobre ella, en realidad no le molestaba su peso, la reconfortaba mucho, acaricio suavemente su blanco cabello y volvió a su anterior masaje para que se relajara y durmiera un poco, se notaba que había hecho muchas cosas desde que empezó el día y algunos corajes por parte de su teniente, aunque por ello, le debía una grande… solo se quedo ahí, observando cómo su chico quedaba dormido en su pecho con sus fuertes brazos rodeando por completo su espalda y cintura, no había más que pedir, lentamente ella fue perdiendo la conciencia y cayendo en un profundo sueño, tenía que admitir, que este tipo de momentos con toshiro eran muy importantes para ella, siempre que recordaba sus peleas por diversión, sus caricias, abrazos, palabras, y cosas asi, sentía que era lo mejor que había pasado, se agacho a la altura de su rostro para darle otro beso a sus deliciosos labios, porque lo que Karin buscaba no era probar el sabor del dichoso caramelo. Sino el de los labios de su amado.

…

Wujuu! Lo termine! :'D

me creo y me siento genial por haberlo terminado en una noche xD la verdad es que el fanfic fue realmente improvisado como ya había dicho, pensé en el titulo esta tarde y las ideas comenzaron a brotar cuando escribia:33 ame este capitulo la verdad, creo que estoy avanzando con esto de las escenas romanticas:33 ustedes que dicen?

Espero que me dejen su review y me comenten que les a parecido esta historia, posiblemente mañana o pasado les deje una historia nueva, depende de cómo me trate mi mente:D bueno, son las 4:05 a.m. y se supone que ya debo de estar dormidita xD ajajaja:33 espero y les guste el ficc nuevamente:33 me divertí mucho haciéndola espero que ustedes se diviertan leyéndola:DD buenos días/noches/tardes a todos n_n besos!

Tezzy'rouses!


End file.
